


Have a safe flight!

by Fizzypop



Series: Shingeki no kyojin [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Airplane, Armin’s good at making maps, Character Deaths, Connie and his puns, Death, Erwin’s pretty much the leader, F/F, F/M, Grisha Jeager is a nice Dad (for once), I guess this is a high school au but not really? I dunno, Jock Jean, Jock Levi, Jock reiner, Kinda like the tv series lost, M/M, Modern AU, More tags to be added, P.s I can’t actually write for shit so please keep your expectations low, Slow Build, Some attempts at comedy despite the situation, Strangers to Lovers, Stuck on an unknown island, a lot of (unimportant deaths for the plot), air crash, character developments, eren isn’t that weak, eren knows his medicines, high school trip!!!, i guess it’s a survival au as well?, jean is a dick to Eren, levi knows how to hunt, nerd armin, nerd eren, some gore, survival AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzypop/pseuds/Fizzypop
Summary: Eren a typical nerdy kid in high school,decides to go on a school trip to Hawaii to learn more about medicines. What was supposed to be a harmless school trip turned out to be much more than anyone expected.Brace yourselves!!!your about to experience some first class turbulence in both plane and relationships.All puns included.





	1. Chapter 1

“Eren! If you don’t hurry your gonna miss the coach!”

Eren rushed to grab a few more possessions before zipping up his suitcase.  
“Okay I’m comin’! He said as he staggered down the staircase, suitcase in toll.

“Did you pack enough clothes?, what about your med kit, and your sun crea-“

“Mum please” eren groaned remembering the last time she made a check list for a two day camping trip, which had a detailed description of what underwear to bring.

“I’m sorry but your father and I want you to make the most of this trip to Hawaii, I know your friend armin is studying volcanoes, you I’ll learn lots of medicines there”. She said as she adjusted Erens glasses.

“Mum you know I’ll make the most of it”.

Eren had never been keen on trips especially school trips, however he was willing to learn more about medicine so he could take on his father’s work in future, his father worked late shifts at The lab of Sina meaning, like this morning he wouldn’t see him. He also wasn’t gonna let armin go alone especially for the horrendous coach ride ahead of them.

That,Eren dreaded. The noise, the smell of someone’s tuna sandwich,the incredibly loud music that would play because someone forgot their head phones, or that one person who coughs or sneezes without covering their mouth. But worst of all,the bullying he and armin would often receive. 

Erens thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud honk of a horn.

“Oh Eren the coach is here!” Carla quickly ran to the kitchen, returning with a brown paper bag “here and have a lovely trip sweetie! Now go!” She said as she ushered him out the door while handing him the paper bag.

“Bye mum! I’ll text you when I get there, oh and I’ll bring back some souvenirs!” He turned to the now stationary coach with people hopping on board, The previous dread now coming back to haunt him.

Eren packed his suitcase into the coaches suitcase compartment. And then proceeded to board the coach.

“Have a safe flight!” Carla shouted as the coach doors shut.

To Erens luck the coach was relatively empty which made sense as he was one of the first few stops for the coaches scheduled. Eren walked down and decided to Pick a seat in the middle section of the coach not to far at the front but not too far to the back either. Perfect for invisibility. As the coach began to move Eren idly Stared through the window.

The next few stops gradually started to pick up in crowds meaning the coach was getting more and more crowded to Erens dismay. The next stop was a freakin horde.  
Loud and obnoxious classmates clambered onto the coach claiming seats left right and centre. He didn’t bother trying to save the seat next to him as he knew no one other then armin would want to sit next him anyway.

As the coach filled he heard the Dreaded sounds of jocks. They screamed and cheered their way down to the back of the coach.Well all accept one who was quiet and had a strong frown on his face. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a stormy grey colour. Eren had to admit he did find him quite attractive....and way out of his league so he should really stop staring.

Erens thoughts were cut off by a jolt from the back of his seat. 

“Well if it isn’t the four eyed jeager bomb”

“Jean” Eren muttered.

“Jean please we just got here” Marco said.

Eren couldn’t understand, he had picked the perfect seat, so why the hell was horse face and Marco sitting right behind him? Eren took a glimpse at the back of the coach, It was packed so no other seats were available.

Eren grumbled contemplating his life choices. He stopped as he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

“Armin!” Eren smiled 

“Hey Eren sorry I’m so late to the coach”  
Armin explained how he had overpacked his suitcase with books before realising he had little to no space left to actually pack any clothes.

“Ay coconut how you doin” jean shouted gaining a few laughs from the back of the coach.

“Jean” Armin mumbled as he secured his seat belt.

Eren also recieved another kick to the back of his seat this time knocking his glasses off his face.”

Eren tried to keep his calm, jean didn’t call him “four eyed jeager bomb” for nothing. He remembered all the countless embarrassing times he tried to fight against bullies like jean in rage, but always ended up losing and being sent off to medical.

The coach Had finally began its 3 hour journey to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this chapter was short....  
> I don’t know where the hell im going with this either -.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach rides, you either love em or hate em.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was longer then the first one but still relatively short....I don’t know how writers do it. -.-

It had been two hours into the journey and Eren was trying everything he could to keep his eyes open, sleeping on the school coach was not an option and armins book on rivers and oceans were not helping.

“Armin its an interesting book and all but your voice is putting me to sleep over here” Eren groaned moving his glasses to rub his eyes.  
Armin chuckled placing a book mark on the current page he was on.

“Well we’ve still got one more hour Eren, we should probably start eating the food we have on us, the airport will make as throw it all away before we board”.

“I’m not even that hungry” eren mumbled pulling out his lunch anyway.

“If your not hungry I can eat it for you!”  
Eren and armin both jumped noticing a girl peeking her head over the seat in front of them with a bunch of food in their mouth.

“Oh hey Sasha...” armin mumbled “by the way Eren was the one who said he wasn’t hungry” he said as he clenched harder onto his lunch box.  
She glanced over to Eren.  
“anything is fine!” she stuttered “p-please! I’m so hungry and I don’t think I’ll make it to the airport” she whined.

Sasha stared at Eren with a small anxious smile, eren grumbled reaching into his lunch bag feeling a little betrayed by armin.

He decided he could live without one extra chocolate bar so he handed it over to her.

“NO DON’T!!” Connie shouted as he popped his head over the second seat in front of them Earning another jump from armin this time spilling part of his drink in the process.  
“Connie you scared the crap out of me” Armin grumbled trying to clean up his drink.

“I’m sorry but do NOT feed her she’ll just come back for more!....hey?! Who gave you that??”  
Connie reached out to try and grab the chocolate bar out of Sasha’s hand.

“CONNIE LET ME HAVE THIS MAN” Sasha screamed as they both started wrestling for the chocolate bar.

“WHAT ABOUT MY LUNCH? YOU EAT IT ALL” connie grunted heaving the chocolate bar towards him.

“YOU SAID YOU WERE COOL WITH SHARING” Sasha returned dragging Connie and the chocolate bar towards her.

“YEAH I SAID SHARE NOT DEVOUR MY  
LUNCH YOU SAVAGE” Connie heaved back once again.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP” Jean roared hitting Sasha square in the face with a baloney sandwich.

“Jean!” Marco grumbled  
Jean slumped back in his seat obediently.

Sasha let go of the chocolate bar to catch the falling sandwich causing connie to flop back into his seat.  
“Thanks jean!” She Shouted as she took a bite from the sandwich.

“Your an animal” Connie muttered under his breath taking a bite out of the now crumbling chocolate bar.

“Erm Sasha ,you okay?...” Connie asked glancing up as Sasha started to make inhuman noises. “ 

“...s-she’s choking!” Armin warned.

There were concerned stares throughout the coach and the teachers wouldn’t be around until they got to the airport.

Eren jumped out of his seat having a good idea on what he was supposed to do in situations like these, but just as soon he reached over to Sasha,she managed to cough up the piece of food into her hand.  
“ I’m okay” she wheezed  
“thanks for trying to help I thought I was a goner”

“It’s okay” Eren sighed with relief “not that I did anything”

“See that’s your body telling you to stop eating” Connie joked still a little shaken.

“Let’s try and not get ourselves killed before we’ve even reached the airport” armin mumbled slumping back in his seat.

Eventually everyone started to settle back down into there seats from the previously tense atmosphere. Until Connie started to notice Sasha staring at the piece of food she just recently coughed up.

“Sasha.....don’t your dare!!!” Connie screeched 

“I-l HAVE TO!!” She shouted.

Sasha viciously popped the food back in her mouth before Connie could stop her Earning disgusted groans and stares around the coach.

Eren gagged trying his best to keep  
the contents in his stomach down. Eren wasn’t sure how long he could last with the rest of the journey still ahead of him.

 

————————————————

 

30 minutes. 30 minutes and Eren would finally be free from the cursed coach bus he was trapped on, he would finally be able to stretch his legs and breath fresh air and-  
“Hey Eren” Connie mumbled “what made you wanna come on this school trip?”

Eren tried to recovered back from his brief day dreaming.

“O-Oh well I heard they have really good medicine labs there and well since I’m learning about medicine I thought I might as well go and learn more stuff.... you know?” Eren shrugged.

“and you?” Eren asked genuinely curious.

“dude!” Connie moaned  
“For the football team of course! We’re playing against teams in Hawaii because that is we’re our match is held” Connie smirked.

“I’m not saying I’m over confident or anything (he totally is) but we’ve got some pretty good players on our team like Reiner, jean, Levi, my shelf of course and-“

“Who’s levi?” Eren interrupted, he felt like he had heard that name before but it wasn’t ringing any bells.

“Oh Levi’s the newest player on our team he’s pretty awesome he doesn’t talk much and he frowns a lot But he managed to knock Reiner to the ground like It was nothing” Connie beamed  
“I heard that man!” Reiner shouted from the back of the coach.

“sorry man but it’s true, it took us like five minutes to get you back on your feet again!!” Connie returned.

So that’s his name. Eren remembered him from when he’d first seen him get on the coach, he had also seen him a few times around the school hallways but Eren never had any classes with him so the chances of seeing him around more were low....not that Eren could actually muster the courage to speak to him.

Eren glanced back to where Levi was sitting, he was staring blankly through the window while a ponytailed brunette was speaking quite loudly to him, however he didn’t seem to be listening in the slightest. [(image of levi and hanji)](https://ibb.co/nMeK6w) Eren found himself admiring his looks once again His eyes were a pale blue if the sunlight was just right, he had a strong jawline and dark circles under his eyes probably from lack of sleep but it suited him just fine and- OH FUCK. Eren had been caught staring as Levi glanced right back at him. Eren nose dived back into his seat in embarrassment. This trip was a mistake he screamed internally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a slap of jealousy in this chapter.

The coach had finally reached Maria airport and Eren couldn’t have been more relived. Everyone groaned and stretched as they finally got off the coach, the feeling of sweat and claustrophobia gone. The airport was much bigger than expected. Eren knew it would probably be a good idea to stay in groups so know one would get lost. That didn’t bother him those Anything was better then the coach.

“finally I was about to lose it there” eren grumbled wheeling his suitcase up to the sidewalk, the others close behind.

“tell me about it....” “if I had to smell one more of sasha’s farts I would’ve lost it” Connie mumbled 

“H-hey! I wasn’t farting!!” Sasha spluttered face going red from embarrassment.

Connie glanced back at her in disbelief “Oh come on everyone one could smell it all the way to the back of the bus!” Connie snapped. Everyone silently agreed.

“Erm guys, mr kitts is speaking” Armin spoke.

Eventually after Sasha and Connie’s bickering everyone started listening to what mr kitts was saying....not that they had a choice.

“OKAY CLASS I WANT A NEAT SINGLE FILE LINE OKAY!? EVERYONE FOLLOW ME INTO THE AIRPORT, NO SPEAKING, NO EATING, AND NO PHONES OUT OKAY!?” He shouted dousing the closest people to him in spit.

Jean put his hand up.  
“YES,WHAT IS IT JEAN?” he sprayed, this time a few students managed to dodge. Jean was not so lucky.

“I was just wondering...what time we’re getting on the plane” jean quickly closed is mouth again and winced bracing himself for more waterworks.

“WE’LL BE ON THE PLANE AT TWELVE THIRTY, ONCE WE GET IN THE AIRPORT YOU WILL HAVE YOUR SUIT CASES CHECKED IN AND BE GIVEN A PLANE TICKET, THE PLANE TICKET HAS YOUR ALLOCATED SEAT.DO NOT CHANGE YOUR SEATS, ARE WE ALL CLEAR!?”

“yes sir” everyone groaned in unison. Jean backed away traumatised by the amount of spit on his face. 

Once everyone’s luggage had finally been checked in they were free to spend a little time in the airports mall just so long as they made it back to the meeting point on time.  
There was still an hour and a half to go before departure so Eren, Armin, Connie, and Sasha decided to get cold drinks in a nearby cafe. Eren found he quite liked Connie and Sasha and hoped that they could still talk and hang out like this even after the trip. Connie may be apart of the jocks but he certainly didn’t let it get to his head like the others and despite Sasha’s eating habits ,Eren learned she’d come on the trip to learn Hawaiian food recipes so she could expand her cooking skills with different dishes. She has big dreams of becoming a professional chef in the future.

They continued to chat and laugh until Connie and Sasha went off to buy ice-cream leaving Eren and Armin in the cafe. Eren noticed levi walking in with another jock and Eren found himself analysing his features. He was blond and quite tall,his face was handsome like a prince in those typical fairytales with those ‘charming’ smiles and his eyebrows were really thick. Eren couldn’t help but instantly feel intimidated by him so his stares turned into straight up glares. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling this way and it became much more intense as the blond snaked his arm around Levi’s shoulder. Eren wanted to yank his arm off a shove it down his throat....wait why was he thinking like this??? Eren doesn’t even know his name and he doesn’t own Levi either. Where is this all coming from? Eren wondered still staring holes through the back of the tall blonds head.

“It’s rude to stare you know” Armin interjected  
“ wha- I wasn’t staring I was just....” Eren trailed of.  
“Staring?”  
“...fine yes I was staring” Eren sighed.  
“do you like him?” Armin asked.

“What!? No!” Eren frowned.

“No not him, I meant Levi”

“N-No....I don’t, l-l mean no I just...” Eren flushed a brighter shade of red the more he continued to deny any feelings for the Raven. It worsened as Armin’s smile turned into a mischievous grin.

“I’m sorry but you’ve been staring at him ever since he got on the coach...not that I haven’t seen you stare at him in the school hallways either.” Armin admitted.

Eren groaned from being caught. He knew he’d been staring at Levi a lot more recently but he didn’t know it was so obvious. Eren wanted to dig himself six feet under.

“was it that obvious?” Eren cringed.

“ A little...you space out for a really long time in his direction so it didn’t take long to connect the dots...”  
Eren slumped back in his seat “ Its not like I can speak to him anyway he’s way out of my league.”

“ You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

“Armin please” Eren deflated, he refused to get any of his hopes up, he wasn’t going to get involved in something that could leave him completely humiliated , he wasn’t popular and he was okay with that, but he also knew that people like Armin and himself were prone to being easy targets for bullying especially by the majority of jocks. He didn’t want to be hurt by something he knew he could’ve easily avoided.

“I’m sorry” Armin smiled sadly “I just don’t want you to shut yourself off, he may be a jock but you don’t know much about him”.

Eren saddened remembering the painful experience Armin had a year back. He had fallen for someone stuck up their own ass. Armin always avoided talking about it so Eren would never bring it up even when it angered him to the core how the bastard just got away with it. The guy moved to another country by the end of the year so nothing else could be done.

“You know what? forget I said anything” Armin spoke almost as if he had read Eren’s mind. “let’s go get some ice-cream too” he chirped  
Eren smiled in agreement and they stood up to leave the small cafe however just as they left, Eren could have sworn he saw Levi glancing back at him.

————————————————  
Eren and Armin reached the ice-cream parlour to where they found Connie and Sasha fighting over What could only be the last scoop of ice-cream still in the cup.

“ you had three scoops already know it off!” Connie snapped. 

“But you ate all the chocolate pieces! We can at least share the last scoop!” Sasha returned.

“No fucking way! You always say let’s share but you end up eating it all before I even get a chance! Plus how is that even fair!?”  
This continued for a good three minutes before Armin and Eren pulled (dragged) Sasha away so Connie could at least get some ice-cream.  
Once Eren and armin grabbed their own ice-cream. They enjoyed their own scoops (well tried to) as Sasha kept staring at them longingly, eventually they all returned back to the meeting point on time.

As mr kitts was about to speak everyone left a good distance between him.  
“OKAY CLASS,MINA AND THOMAS WILL BE HANDING YOU YOUR PLANE TICKETS, DO NOT LOSE THEM OR YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO BOARD THE PLANE. YOUR TICKET WILL HAVE YOUR NAME AND SEAT NUMBER.” 

Eren was standing at the back and he could still feel small droplets of saliva reach his skin.

“LEVI ACKERMAN, MIKASA ACKERMAN PLEASE STEP FORWARD”

“Nope No thanks I am fine over here” levi glared.  
he was standing even further back then Eren was...That was actually the first time Eren had heard Levi speak, his voice was deep and smooth and Eren couldn’t help but wonder what his name would sound like on Levi’s tongu- wait mikasa Ackerman?!

“ NO I NEED YOU BOTH OVER HERE SO YOU CAN HELP KEEP CHARGE OF THE REST OF THE GROUP” mr kitts continued.

“I don’t mind doing it on my own” mikasa spoke. Her face was blank a lot like Levi’s and her hair was also jet black.  
“ I-I don’t mind helping either!” A small blond girl spoke with a gentle smile on her face. 

“ If she’s helping I’m helping to” A tall freckled brunette sighed.

“WELL THEN ITS SETTLED, MIKASA,CHRISTA AND YMIR TO THE FRONT!!”

Eren didn’t know Levi had a sister, Eren wasn’t even sure if he had seen her even once around the school which was quite odd. They did look similar. Are they twins? They had to be if they were in the same school year. Mikasa also seemed quite cold to him, maybe they had a fight before hand.

“Mikasa is Levi’s cousin.” Armin spoke, Clearly reading Eren’s mind somehow.  
“How do you know?” he asked not even ashamed that he was kind of admitting to still thinking about Levi.

“I worked with her once in my English class, she didn’t say much. Just that she’d transferred to this school as she had moved in with her cousins family. She didn’t come in often for a while up until recently.”

“Oh” Eren mumbled. As they walked to the gates.

The class reached the metal detectors and place their bags in trays. A Lot of food was thrown away in the process much to Sasha’s destress. Finally they were making their way to the plane.

“ Hey Eren?” Armin speed up to keep in pace with Eren.  
“Yeah?” Eren glanced back at armin  
“ while Mina was handing out tickets I checked our seat numbers, l won’t be sitting next to you but I’ll be two seats behind you, just thought I should let you know.”  
“ okay thanks.” Eren sighed. He had to mentally prepare himself for who he might be sitting next to for four hours straight.

As people boarded the plane Eren and armin waited until the shoving and pushing decreased on the plane.  
“Alright we made it this far so what’s four hour gonna do?” Eren said feeling determined as they stepped into the plane. 

Eren and armin split of into there different seats.  
Just as Eren was about to sit down he realised who was beside him.  
There Levi was staring blankly through the plane window as usual. Eren awkwardly sat in his seat before he got caught staring again,  
Eren could feel a storm coming, the World was clearly not on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it’s getting there, the next chapter is going to be quite hard to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got some character development and some more attempts at comedy but this is also the turning point so everyone buckle your seatbelts!

After the flight attendants had done there half assed explaining of all the exits on the plane and what to do in case of emergencies. The plane finally took off. 

It had been one hour since then. One hour and nothing had been said between them.

Eren glanced back at armin who was indeed two seats behind him and he had that same mischievous grin on his face. He definitely knew this was gonna happen.

Eren frowned at him before miming out “what should I do?”

Armin mimed back to Eren “*say hello or ask him how his day has been*”  
Eren Turned away from armin and glanced back to Levi who hadn’t seemed to take his eyes off the window once.

Eren thought hard on what he should say.

“You have a nice name...Levi ” Eren spoke.

WAIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??? Eren internally punched himself in the face but he knew that no amount of internal punches would save him.

Eren heard a faint smack sound behind him, he glanced back to see Armin face-palming in his seat. Thanks Armin.

Levi turned away from the window to face Eren raising an eyebrow. He stared into Eren’s soul for what felt like a good 5 minutes.“ Erm...Thanks?” he finally spoke.

“My mum gave it to me ,Weird right?” He said bluntly.

Eren couldn’t tell if he was being  
sarcastic and it frightened him.

“But you know what’s weirder?”  
He continued, his eyes narrowing.

“The fact that I never actually mentioned my name once to you...”

  
Eren died that moment. Any ounce of confidence he had, had flown out the window. His body was ready to combust, He wanted to leap out of the plane and hit the ground with all his might so he didn’t have to be stuck in this moment. Eren was seriously considering his options before he could further humiliate himself. And none of them weren’t suicidal.

“W-Well you se-...C-Connie and I we’re talkin-...the foo- football match and y-your name just kinda p-popped up! A-and also mr kitts mention your name b-before we...” Eren stuttered over his words. He was pretty sure his adam’s apple was bopping up and down like mad right now.  
Eren decided to just shut up. And try to calm down before speaking again.

Levi waited expectantly. Before getting bored of the situation. He faced back towards the window once again. Leaving Eren to suffer in his thoughts.

They had three more hours to go and Eren already felt so awkward. This is all Armin’s fault his irrational side was thinking. He risked getting a few glimpses of Levi again, he looked deep in thought and was frowning more than usual but Eren was not looking for further embarrassment, so he reached down to grab a book from his bag.

After sometime somehow Eren managed to silence his thoughts as he got deeper into his book. The story was about a girl who could travel into peoples dreams at night, she would often experiment with her powers and manipulate a persons dream-  
The plane suddenly jolted causing Eren to snap out of his book. There were gasps and concerned looks but the flight attendants just explained that they were experiencing “mild” turbulence. Eren no longer able to focus on his book he took a glance at Levi...again. He was gripping hard onto the arms of his seat and was staring tensely through the window. He also seemed to be sweating quite profusely. Was Levi afraid of heights? He showed no sign of concern when they lifted off so why only now? The plane took another jolt and levi gripped even harder onto his seat with his eyes scrunched up. Yep definitely not enjoying the plane ride.

“Erm L-Levi? Are you okay?”  
Levi didn’t respond but his face relaxed a little.  
Of course he’s not okay you dumb ass Eren screamed internally.  
Eren continued anyway “you know I used to be afraid of height-

“I’m not afraid of heights” he frowned.

“Oh my bad sorry” eren mumbled  
Eren watched as Levi stretched the rim of his collar unconsciously while shifting in his seat.

“Are you claustrophobic?”

Levi didn’t reply. Bingo.  
“ Is that why you always stare at the window?” Eren asked genuinely curious.

“Wow have you been watching me that closely?”  
“n-no! l-l was just concerned!” Eren stammered his face going red in the process.  
“Relax I’m just teasing, no need for your shitty explanation” levi smirked still keeping his eyes on the window.

“ It’s...an issue that I’m getting over trust me it’s not that bad. Keeping my eyes on the window eases it” he continued.

“Oh...the coach ride must have sucked then” Eren said not sure what else to say.

“No shit” Levi shuddered.

“What’s your name” he asked

“Eren” Eren replied.

Eren smiled, he couldn’t help but feel the tension drop. Levi seemed like an ass at first but he was also quite nice? Funny? Eren couldn’t understand him but then again he had only really just met the guy, it’s not like Eren made the best start on getting to know him either. The plane had finally started to settle down again and the flight attendants were walking up and down with food and drink trays.

“Do...do you want some water? I can get some I-if you want.” Eren spoke looking down at the ground

This time levi glanced at Eren with hooded eyes. He didn’t say anything for a while making Eren shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“Why? you barely even know me.” Levi frowned looked at Eren genuinely confused.

“I told you I’m just concerned.” Eren looked him in the eyes this time before call over a flight attendant.  
Once Eren had brought the drink he passed it to Levi.  
“Here.” Eren smiled offering the bottle of water.

Levi stared at the bottle of water.

“Do you always pause for long periods of time during a conversation?” Eren whined.

“ No...Only if I know the person feels awkward to begin with” he smirked.  
Eren blushed “ y-your just cruel!” Eren squeaked.

Levi laughed. He actually laughed and it was beautiful,his laugh was deep and smooth Eren could listen to it all day. He was actually smiling as well it wasn’t the usual smirk he pulled. It made Eren’s heart flutter in awe. but it quickly died.

“Ar- are you going to take the bottle or what?” Eren spluttered struggling to keep his wits.

Levi raised an eyebrow not saying a thing as usual but he was smirking so he wasn’t going to make it easy for Eren.

Eren daringly reached for Levi’s hand almost wincing as Levi flinched But Eren continued placing the water bottle in His hand.

“See that wasn’t so hard.” Eren mumbled clearing his throat before staring at the ground.

Levi didn’t say a thing but Eren knew he wasn’t expecting that.

“ I have to go to the bathroom I’ll be right back” he rushed out of his seat before he could see Levi’s reaction.

Eren’s mind was running wild why did he do that? And why did he flinch so badly? That blond guy put his whole arm around him with no backlash- wait Eren needed to relax. He had literally only just met the guy so there was no need for irrational thinking. Eren did his best to push his thoughts to the back of his mind.

———————————————-

  
“Hey,Hey Armin”  
Connie tapped Armin’s shoulder from behind, Armin glance back to see Connie mischievously grinning and Mina looking less then pleased.

“ what do you think of the food?” Connie asked.

“ I don’t know it’s not that appealing I guess.” Armin looked back at the bland sandwich he had just ordered.

“ I guess you can say it’s a little... **plane** am I right!” Connie laughed slapping his knee.  
Armin grumbled then looked over to Mina in sympathy before turning away only to be stopped by Connie again.

“No no wait! I have more!” Connie urged. Armin sighed before turning back.  
“What” Armin mumbled.

“If I masturbated on a plane is that considered **hijacking**?” Connie giggled.

“No! and don’t even think about it He’s been doing this shit since the plane started moving”. Mina moaned.

Armin sighed.

“I’m turning around now” Armin said as he rolled his eyes. As he did He noticed Eren out of his seat walking towards him.

“ Hey Eren how.....how’s it going?” Armin asked trying not to cringe at the first conversation Eren had with Levi.  
“It’s...actually okay well accept for the first time I tried to have a conversation with him...it was like my mind was on autopilot.”

“Ayyyyyyy” Connie grinned clicking his fingers pointing towards Eren causing Mina to groan. Eren stared at Connie in confusion before his eyes widened.

“No Eren he doesn’t know he’s just being retarded.” Armin grumbled.

“Wow that was rude man.” Connie mumbled.

“O-Oh...well I’m going to continue my journey to the bathroom” Eren waved leaving Armin to deal with Connie again.

“Sooo....what don’t I know armin?” Connie leaned in closer in suspicion.

“Nothing that concerns you” Armin sighed.

“Wow were already keeping secrets from each other I’m hurt” Connie spoke in a sarcastic hurt tone before smirking again “welp I must say. Our relationship is just about ready to **crash and burn**.”

Armin and Mina groaned in unison.

————————————————-  
As Eren headed back for his seat he mentally prepared himself for more future embarrassment he might be facing especially with how unreadable Levi was. When he got back to his seat Levi was already staring back at the window much to Eren’s relief. He gently sat back in his seat before Levi noticed him staring. He seemed a lot better now and less paler then before.

“Thanks...for the water” levi spoke eyes still glued to the window.

“Your welcome” Eren blushed for who knows how many times today.  
“You seem a lot better now physically and in personality” Eren teased.

“Wow attacking my personality now? That’s low of you. You should know by now how much of an ass I can be” Levi smirked again this time as if he was trying to hold in a laugh.

“Oh believe me I know.” Eren teased.  
“Still getting used to it too, you know it’s hard to talk to someone facing the window the whole time.”

Eren had suddenly felt really confident all of a sudden, like he wasn’t gonna be shunned away and it felt really good.

“Sorry can’t help that.Take it or leave it” Levi returned.

“Take what?” Eren asked innocently

Eren couldn’t believe he said that but he didn’t care at this point.

Levi froze. Before giving Eren a side glance with narrowed eyes.

“Ah! I made you think about it!”

“W-What are you on about!? You thought about it first!” Levi panicked cheeks turning slightly pink.

“thought about what?” Eren grind.

“Your the cruel one.” levi grumbled.

Eren exploded with laughter “you deserved it-“

  
a huge explosion erupted from the plane followed be a jolt causing people to scream and gasp while any flight attendants standing were knocked to the ground from the impact.

“E-everyone stay calm a flight attendant spoke as calmly as they could as they got back on their feet.

But the plane took another jolt and plummeted before suddenly gaining control again.

The flight attendants rushed to make sure people were in their seat belts before strapping into there own seats.

“T-The left engines on fire!” Levi froze staring wide eyed at the window. People turned to look through the left side of the planes window to confirm what Levi had just said.

Eren heart sank. We’re going to die. Levi turned and stared at Eren his eyes showing nothing but fear. Eren felt sick. He could see the burning wing through the window.

Multiple people started screaming and shouting. Eren glanced back to Armin who was panicking in his seat they caught each others eyes before the plane plummeted again this time doing a barrel roll. Eren didn’t remember when time seemed to slow but all he could think about was not even being able to text his parents goodbye or even being able to turn around and say goodbye to  
Armin or Connie and Sasha or Levi who was sitting right next to him he could hear himself screaming. He could hear others on the plane screaming. He could hear Levi screaming.

It felt like they had been falling for eternity, he could see parts ripping off the plane and the smell of burning.

He felt levi grip onto his hand. It did little to comfort him but it was something. The hood of the plane ripped off dragging passengers off the plane with there seats.  
People were catching on fire from the jet fuel in front of Eren’s eyes But Eren couldn’t keep them closed. He gripped harder onto Levi’s hand. The screams were endless and Eren could sense the ground closing in.

Eren turned to Levi noticing that he was no longer screaming. He was nowhere near calm but It was like he had accepted his fate. He turned to Eren and smiled. He was speaking to him but Eren couldn’t hear him. There was another explosion before Levi could finish.

It was the sound of impact. Everything’s had gone black after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry cliffhangers suck but I have to put a few of them somewhere....actually I did that in the last chapter too. Welp I’ve got nothing then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it been a while. I had absolutely no idea how to write this chapter so I’m sorry for taking so long.

The smell of burning, Muffled noises and pain. Eren’s senses slowly came back as he regained consciousness. Every thing was incredibly blurry and it hurt too much to move he knew he wasn’t safe but his body was protesting. Unable to move He felt himself sinking back into unconsciousness again. 

This time Eren woke as everything was shifting to the side. it had taken him time to realise what was happening. what had happened. They were going on a trip...they had boarded the plane, the plane... the plane had crashed!

Now panicking Eren did his best to open his eyes and check his surroundings. The roof of the plane had completely been ripped off,There were loads of trees in the distance and the sun, the sun was setting. Eren would had loved to sit and just admire it if it weren’t for the pieces of burning debris and ash entering his lungs, there was a subtle whish noise in the background...water? Eren painfully turned to his left only taking a split second to realise the seat next to him was empty. 

Levi was sitting right next to him. Eren’s heart immediately sank he didn’t get ripped out of the airplane while they were still in the air, Eren knew that for sure. Eren had to get up, he had to know if he was okay. If anyone was okay. 

Eren unbuckled is seat belt and carefully shifted to check how much damage had been done to his body, surprisingly Eren could only find a few bruises and scratches. His glasses were gone too but that was the least of his worries. There was a giant hole in the side of the plane. Did Levi fallout during the impact?Eren checked below noticing sand and water along with a large pile of plane wreckage but Levi wasn’t there. Before Eren even noticed, tears spilled down his cheeks. Eren could only hope that Levi might have gone to get help. Unable to look any further down at the ground below Eren focused on his surroundings inside the plane.

seats were scattered along with, mangled belongings and smears of what could only be blood. It seemed they had crashed by a beach and if that was the case then help should be coming soon Eren hoped.  
Noticing an arm hanging out two seats in front of him, Eren reached out to try and shake the person awake, but as he did so the person sloped back to reveal a piece of wreckage pierced in the middle of their forehead, The body dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

Eren flinched back losing his balance dropping onto the floor. He couldn’t even find it in himself to scream as he stared into the lifeless eyes before him. there were more bodies the more Eren looked around. Was he alone? 

Eren started to pant as more fear grew within him. How did this happen? What was supposed to be a fun trip turned out to be a living nightmare and Eren was in the middle of it. He slumped back against a seat. Was this really how he was gonna go?

“Eren!” A familiar voice screamed.  
Eren turned around immediately.  
Very familiar, that voice could belong to no one other then-

“A-Armin?” Eren gasped scrambling back up on his feet. He sprinted over to the source of Armin’s voice.

He was stuck between two seat but he seemed to be okay.

“I thought I lost you Eren’s eyes began to well up with tears. 

“Me too.” Armin cried voice trembling. 

“But l’m a little stuck.” Armin tried voice sounding very shaky.

Eren grabbed the front seat and dislodged it as best he could, carefully not to hurt him. Eventually Armin was able to slip out between the seats.  
As he did so a limp hand fell on top of his leg.  
“Oh god!” Armin screeched causing Eren to panic and let go of the seat. Armin yanked his leg away as the chairs collapsed back into the body.

“That could have been me.” Armin trembled.

“But it wasn’t. We have to look for others.” Eren tried to change the subject. He couldn’t think about losing Armin.

A small groan was heard just a seat behind followed by a gasp.

“Holy Shit!” Connie screamed as he crawled from underneath a seat. He had blood on one side of his face and looked like he was in shock eyes wider then anything as he took in his surroundings.  
Armin and Eren rushed over to him to check for any wounds but found none.  
“It’s not my blood guys...” Connie realised. They all looked back to where Mina had been sitting but there was just a gaping hole in the side of the plane.

Connie suddenly shuddered as his memories came back. “As we were falling... a hole ripped open and pieces of debris came flying towards us, one hit her square in the face before she got ripped out of the plane.” Connie whispered staring at the ground. They sat in silence for a moment.

“Oh god where’s Sasha?!” Connie panicked “we have to find her!”

As he said that there were screams of what sounded like a child, everyone flinched.

“Get out of here!” a woman screamed further down the plane,  
Her body wedged under a large piece of wreckage and a long next to her was a Young boy desperately trying to pull her out. She looked weak and made very little attempts to try and move.

“No! please stand mama!” The boy wailed as he tugged at his mothers arm. The mother did her best to shove her son away with the little strength she had but the boy refused to leave.

Connie stumbled over to try and lift the weight of plane debris up off the woman but It didn’t so much as budge while Armin did his best to pull the thrashing child away to safety. Eren checked the mother who now looked even weaker then she was before. 

The woman looked up relived to see the three of them.

“Please get Marcel to safety” she whispered through a shallow breath, Connie did his best to reassure her.

“Don’t worry we will get you and your son out!” 

Connie barged against the unmoving metal cursing under his breath, he was getting tired and the pile still showed no sigh of moving. Eren stared at the wreckage in dread he already knew the problem of the unmoving pile.

“Connie...stop.” Eren finally said. Panting, Connie looked back at Eren in shock.

“Are you insane?! We have to get her outta here” he hissed. 

Connie continued to heave and push the wreckage that stood firm in place before turning back around to meet Eren’s eyes.

“For god sakes Eren help me!” Connie snapped.

Eren put a hand over Connie’s shoulder and stared at the ground. 

“Her body’s impailed by a steel beam, it’s pierced though the wreckage as well...We can’t remove it without special equipment, even if we did have it...she would’ve bled out.” Eren grimaced tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Armin remained silent with a blank stare but tears still fled his eyes as Marcel screamed and kicked in his arms.

Connie shuddered wide eyed as he look down to see the now lifeless woman lying in a puddle of blood.

Marcel screamed ripping free from Armin’s grasp running back to his mother.

This time Eren caught him before he could get any closer.

“Why aren’t you helping her?!” Marcel said between clenched teeth tears falling freely down his face, his nail gripped painfully into Eren’s arms but Eren wasn’t going to let him see his mother. Not like this.

Connie walked over to the boy tears welling up in his own eyes built up from frustration and guilt.

“I’m sorry” Connie said as he crouched down to the boys level his voice was shaky but clear. 

Marcel flinched at Connie’s words staring into his eyes before sobbing.  
Eren pulled him into a hug as Connie wiped tears away from his eyes.

“We have to find Sasha.” Connie croaked before standing up and moving further down in plane. 

Armin took marcel who was now silently sobbing by the hand.  
“We have to get him off this plane” Armin said.

giving a nod Eren got back on his feet to catch up with Armin and Marcel. They walked further down to where the plane had been busted open when one of the engines had exploded. The opening lead to sand and a forest further up ahead the sound of water was a good sign that they might have crashed on a local beach however the plane was sloping upwards meaning they were still to high up to jump of the plane and the sun was still setting meaning they soon wouldn’t have much light left. 

“Armin stay by this opening I’m gonna check on Connie, he’s gone into the next section of the plane.”

“Okay I’ll shout if I see anyone that’s still alive.” Armin said looking around at what was left of the first half of the plane. A lot of people had been ripped off the plane while they were still in the air so few bodies were even around.  
Marcel was silent and stared at the ground, Eren wanted to help but he knew that the boy would have to heal on his own.

Armin tensed while he was deep In thought, he had been thinking about this ever since they started searching for survivors but he didn’t know how Eren would take it.  
“Eren.” Armin finally said giving up on restrain to ask  
“Is levi-“

“He’s alive I’m sure of it.” Eren cut him off.

“He was there when the plane crashed so he might already be outside.” Eren continued, he refused to believe anything else even if he knew it probably wasn’t healthy but he had to hope. Eren clenched his hands while trying not to think of the worst case. He needed to know what Levi said to him just before the plane hit the ground.

Armin gave a silent nod not pressing on any further. Eren could tell Armin was worried about him but he couldn’t help it. This unknown feeling made Eren’s chest ache and it’s scared him to think about it.

“Guys! Come over here!” Connie shouted as he stumbled back out to meet them clearly he had traveled far down the plane as he was panting. “There are more of us!” Connie grinned.  
At that Eren and Armin still holding onto marcel rushed over. 

Connie looking much better than he did moments ago told them the good news “There’s more survivors including a lot of our classmates just outside, Reiner, Erwin and Mike are carrying more survivors out and Sasha’s alive!” Eren felt a wave of relief and let go of a breath he didn’t know he had been holding while Armin smiled visibly less tense knowing that they were not alone. Eren was pretty sure he had heard of mike and Erwin before but couldn’t link the names to the faces.

Once they had made it to the second section of the plane they realised that the plane had been ripped in two as they carefully had to make their way across the wreckage to make it to the next part.  
The plane was in a sloped down angle meaning it made it to the ground so escaping the plane would be much easier rather then having to jump off from the broken wing.

Connie had certainly been right about the numbers of classmates still alive. He could see see ymir tending to Christa’s minor wounds while Christa gave a bottle of water too Sasha who was still visibly shaken but indeed alive while Annie and Bertholt were quietly staring at the ground as they were in shock, they must have seen something far worst.  
Others that Eren could recognise were unconscious but alive. It then  
dawned on him that Levi wasn’t among the group. His thoughts were cut off by Reiner and jean quickly approaching.

Reiner and jean had spotted them making their way up the slop of the damaged plane. Jean looked very tense while Reiner tried to console him. Clearly something was wrong as jean shoved him away reaching up to Eren and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

“Your practicing to be a doctor right?! So you can help Marco. You have to help him.”  
Jean begged his voice trembling as tears frightened to spill from his eyes. Eren panicked as he tried to break away. Sure Eren knew the basics of first aid however he didn’t know how fix major injuries and he also didn’t know what kind of state Marco was in however judging by the way jean was acting he knew it had to be bad.

Connie and Reiner pulled jean away from Eren while Armin tried to calm him down but jean was having none of it. He punched Reiner in the chest and shoved Connie back into Armin. Reiner winced at the pain but He still never broke his grip from him.  
“You need to calm down.”  
Reiner tried. “I’m sure Eren will help Marco but he can’t if your acting like this.” Jean stopped fighting Reiner off in an attempt to calm himself down but he never took his eyes off Eren almost as if to be ready to catch him if he decided to run off.

Reiner then turned to Eren looking quite guilty having put Eren in such a situation.

“Eren I know this is a lot of pressure but Marco needs help.” He explained concern showing on his face. Now Eren wanted to run away but he couldn’t just leave Marco, basic training or not Eren wouldn’t leave him without trying and he had a sneaking suspicion that Reiner knew that.

“Okay.” Eren said “Take me to where he is.”  
They rushed off the plane to a nearby tree that Marco was slumped up against wailing in pain. Thomas was holding his hand but it was doing little to comfort him upon visible inspection Eren immediately froze as he saw a shard of plane debris wedged in his left leg he was bleeding out and wouldn’t last if the piece wasn’t taken out soon.

“Jean, Reiner I need you to hold his legs down. Thomas, Connie I need you to hold his arms down.” Eren said.  
Jean, Reiner, Connie and Thomas did as they were told holding Marcos limbs in place.

Eren looked back to Armin  
“Armin could you take marcel away to Christa and come back with a piece of wood and cloth” Armin made a quick nod placing marcel in the hands of Christa and returning with the objects Eren had asked for. Eren knelt down to Marco.

“Marco I have to take the shard out of you leg or you will bleed out-“

“No!” Marco panicked trying to move away but the others had a firm grip on him. Eren had no time to try and comfort macro so he placed the piece of wood into Marcos mouth so he wouldn’t bite his tongue when the shard was being pulled out. Eren then put both hands on the shard knowing what he had to do next was going to be extremely painful.

Eren started to pull out the shard earning muffled screams from Marco as he started flailing but the tight grip on his body restricted him from doing so. Eren tried not to gag as he pulled at the shard while the others had to turn away from the sight except jean who kept telling Marco he would be fine. 

Eventually Marco had lost consciousness due to the amount of pain making it easier for Eren to pull out the shard. Eren rolled up Marcos trousers to check the deep gash however not bleeding as much as it was before.

“Armin I need you to run to the plane and see if the have any alcohol in the serving trays.” Eren said.

Armin did as he was told and came back him some small bottles of alcohol.  
Eren opened a bottle and poured some of it into the wound so it wouldn’t get infected before wrapping it with a clean cloth.  
“That’s the best I could do but he needs stitches.” Eren said as he tied a tight knot to the cloth around Marco’s leg. 

“T-Thank you.” Jean mumbled unable to stop the tears running down his cheeks. Eren had never seen jean in such a state before, despite him being a total jerk before it hurt to see him this upset. 

Eren smiled before getting up. He received a hard pat on the back from Reiner and a “well done” from Connie and Thomas all three of them still shaken from the removal of the shard that had been stuck in Marco’s leg. 

Eren honestly couldn’t believe what he had just done himself as he looked down to see that his own hands were shaking covered in blood.

“You okay?” Armin asked looking very concerned.

“Ah yeah I’m fine.” Eren said trying to relax himself. He had somewhat helped Marco but now all he could wonder was if Levi really was okay.

He washed his hands off by the sea before turning back to Armin.

“Hey Armin I’m gonna go look for Levi.” Eren mumbled turning to look around the area of the plane.

“I’ll look with you.” Armin returned.

Eren smiled glad that Armin was willing to help him out.

They decided that they would look around the out skirts near where he had sat.  
along the plane passengers had fallen out. A girl with orange hair was lying in the sand unconscious but alive. Armin alerted two tall blonds,one of them being the one that had put their arm around Levi at the airport. They rushed over two her aid the taller one picking her up. Petra they said her name was, not familiar to Eren or Armin however she had been on the field trip with them. Eren really needed to get to know his year better.

“Mike take her back to the rest I’m gonna continue looking for Levi and Hanji.” Eyebrows said.

Of course he would also be looking for Levi Eren concluded. Unable to stop the twinge of annoyance. It wasn’t the time to be feeling this way especially if he didn’t even know if Levi was alive.

“Thanks for finding her.” Eyebrow said.  
“My name is Erwin by the way” He gave a sickening smile.

Armin smiled back “I’m Armin and this is my best friend Eren. Where also looking for Levi.”  
Eren snapped is head back to Armin in disbelief that he had told Erwin that they were also looking for him. Armin winced realising his mistake shortly after.  
“Really?” Erwin said in surprise “well than, we can look together then.” Erwin smiled looking more stiff towards Eren.

“yeah sure.” Eren mumbled.

They continued further down the side of the plane before spotting a brunette slowly stand up rubbing the side of her head while adjusting her glasses which was cracked in one of the lens.

“Hanji! Erwin ran over.  
“Are you okay?!” Hanji didn’t say a word as she stared at the wreckage of the plane then at the beach in utter confusion before quickly connecting the dots.

“HOLY SHIT! WE CRASHED!” She screeched.  
Erwin explained to her what was happening since she had been out cold because she hit her head while the plane was still falling. She seemed mostly amazed rather then terrified about the situation. She definitely was an odd one.

“I have a mild concussion, and I have to pee but I won’t rest until we find Levi.” she stated.

She looked past Erwin noticing Armin and Eren behind.  
“Armin! My adorable little coconut!“  
Clearly Armin must have known her already.  
She ran up to him giving him a hard hug before looking over to Eren.

“Ah yes your Eren but we haven’t actually met though I’ve seen your name pop up a lot in chemistry class, you must be doing very well!”

Eren smiled surprised that this girl had actually taken the time to even notice him as she ruffled his hair with her hand. Yep definitely an odd one. Nice. but odd.

“Well come on I know mister grumpy is just waiting to be rescued.” she laughed. She seemed certain that he was still alive. Maybe I was just her way of keeping calm.

They continued to search finding lifeless bodies along the way which definitely dimmed the mood but know one wanted to stop looking.

“Something’s not right. Help should have come ages ago.” Armin finally said.

“Your right.” Hanji said now looking very serious. “I had hoped that we crashed on a local beach but with the sun almost down and the fact that we departed at around 12:30 could possibly mean that we crashed in an unknown area.”

Everyone froze at the information.  
“I checked my phone not long ago and I couldn’t get any signal.” Armin whispered.

“Guys it’s getting really dark we have to keep looking and fast.”  
Erwin warned looking around but also wanting to change the subject of being doomed on an unknown island with no signal.

They continued to search but there simply was no sign of any other life.  
Tired, Eren slumped next to a large pile of wreckage. He had been so sure that Levi was still with him when they crashed, the fact that they were holding hands made him even more certain but it was almost completely dark now, and Hanji really needed to rest from the injury to her head.

“It’s too dark to continue searching Armin.” Mumbled clearly not wanting to have to say it. 

But Eren didn’t want to stop. They couldn’t just stop now. No way.  
“I’m going to continue searching.” Eren said firmly without a hint of hesitation. 

“Me too.” Erwin said frowning.  
“Eren said he was still with Levi as the plane crashed meaning he has to be around here.” 

Both Eren and Erwin knew that to continue searching was not a smart idea but Armin was not having any of it as Hanji was now holding onto him for support.  
“We have to get her back and splitting up in the dark is not a good idea!” Armin snapped.

Why did Armin always have to be right? Erwin tried to reason with Armin but he was fighting a losing battle.

Eren felt some wreckage shift slightly before hearing a soft groan from underneath. It took a minute for Eren to find the source of the noise before looking at the large pile of wreckage he had been leaning on.

“Guys there’s some one under here!” the others rushed over to remove pieces of debris out of the way.

Eren crept down to get a look at the person stuck between the wreckage.

There he was out cold but still alive. Still breathing. A rush of relief ran through Eren’s chest.

“It’s Levi!” Eren beamed. Everyone smiling at the information  
“I knew my little gremlin would still be a alive.” Hanji screamed hugging Armin in the process, Eren had a feeling levi would hate being named as a gremlin let alone little. 

“He has a bad concussion, and his right arm is broken.” Eren said futher assessing his injuries as they finally removed the last piece of wreckage.

Eren pulled out a clean cloth from his pocket wiping the blood away from his forehead. He look peaceful but that really wasn’t true. He’s skin was very soft under Eren’s fingers as he removed Levi’s jacket to check his arm.

“I’ll have to put his arm back in place before it can start to heal properly when we get back.” Eren said.

Eren unconsciously stroked a strain of hair away from his face, making Armin and Hanji glance at each other.

Erwin crouched down in front of him soon after. “I’ve got him.” He mumbled in a low voice before picking Levi up bridal style and walked away without any other word. 

Eren had never felt such an urge to strangle someone with his bare hands. He may not have said anything but Eren could feel some form of rivalry shaping between them. It then occurred to Eren that he wasn’t even sure if Levi was gay,The thought of it made Eren’s soul ache but It was very possible and it wasn’t like he could straight up ask either.

Why was he even thinking about this in such a crisis? For all anyone knew, help clearly hadn’t come making Hanji’s theory of being stranded on an unknown island more possible. There was no signal so he couldn’t even call his mum to tell her he wasn’t safe and the plane was still burning in parts with all its glory.

The more Eren thought about it the more his fear and anxiety spiked, not wanting to have a mental breakdown Eren got up to follow the rest back to the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this chapter was short  
> I’m not really good at long detailed writing  
> Oh god I really don’t know where the hell im going with this....
> 
> Tumblr: Fizzyxox


End file.
